


When Thunder Strikes

by kickcows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots with Asanoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afternoon Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misomilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/gifts).



> I've posted these up on my tumblr, but figured it was time to put them up here as well. Prompt for first chapter is - things you said at the kitchen table. Please enjoy!

It’s Thursday, and Daichi has decided to give the team a day off of practice, so Asahi decides to invite Nishinoya over to his place after school. It feels weird, not having practice, but neither the team’s ace, nor the libero, seem to mind too much. It’s nice being able to walk home without being covered in sweat, and no new bruises on his body. He pulls his housekey out from his wallet, and unlocks the front door, Nishinoya behind him.

“Are your parents home yet?” They both drop their bags by the door. Asahi has some homework, but an afternoon snack sounds much better than staring at a text book.

Looking at the clock, Asahi shakes his head. “No, they don’t normally get home until after five, sometimes as late as six, six-thirty.” They both walk into the kitchen, Asahi heading towards the fridge.

“Oy. Asahi.” Nishinoya pulls a chair out at the kitchen table. “Come here a sec?”

Confused by the request, he goes over to where his boyfriend is. He glances down, and sees that Nishinoya is patting the chair. Not sure what’s going on, he tries to sit down on the chair, but is stopped by Nishinoya shaking his his head. “Huh?”

“No.” The smaller teen points to the table. “There.”

“Yuu…” Asahi can feel his cheeks become warm. “I can’t sit on the table. That isn’t very respectful.”

“If you don’t, I will make you do it.”

Nishinoya’s got that look in his eyes, and Asahi knows that if he doesn’t comply, he will be in a world of hurt. Quickly moving to where he’s been summoned, he sits on the edge of the kitchen table, and tries to push his uneasiness away. Nishinoya sits on the chair, and sits between the space of his legs.

“Why don’t you ever wear the black uniform?” Hands are on his hips, pulling him closer to the edge. Asahi looks into his boyfriend’s auburn eyes, and shrugs his shoulders. “Is it because you prefer to wear the sweater?”

“I guess?” It’s something he’s never really thought about before, but he supposes that’s a good enough reason. “I just don’t like the jacket.”

“Are you saying you don’t like the jacket period?” The look of hurt that crosses his boyfriend’s face makes Asahi instantly regret his choice of words.

“No!” He shakes his head fast. “I just don’t like it on me.” He reaches forward, and cups Nishinoya’s cheek with his hand. “I like the way it looks on you. A lot.”

“You’re just saying that.” Lips touch the center of his palm, sending a shiver through his body. “Asahi, are you sure no one is going to be home until five?”

“I think so? Why?”

Nishinoya doesn’t answer him, and instead stands up and places his palm against Asahi’s chest. “Lay back.”

Yielding to the request, Asahi’s back connects with the cool linoleum of the table. He closes his eyes, as he feels his boyfriend’s hand tugging on his belt, the sound of the zipper on his pants seeming to be a lot louder than it actually is. But, with only the gentle hum of the refrigerator running, every small sound seems amplified.

His hands reach down, fingers threading through chestnut hair, tugging slightly. Nishinoya’s mouth teases him, the cotton of his underwear becoming damp with moisture from his mouth. He’s rolling his hips, moaning softly, wanting to feel more of that mouth on his body. This game is nothing like their relationship on the court. No, Nishinoya is clearly the ace right now, taking control of the court. Asahi gives up his control, the pleasure he knows Nishinoya will deliver to him makes the submission easier.

“Nishi…” He moans softly, his boyfriend’s lips finally touching his burning flesh. “W-We should stop…”

“You mean that?” Nishinoya lifts his head up, his tongue teasing the tip of his arousal. “I’ll stop, if you really want me to.”

The gentle suction on the tip makes him fall back against the table, fingers tugging more on Nishinoya’s hair. His boyfriend takes the hint, and pulls more of his cock into his mouth, making Asahi breathless. He tries to keep quiet, unsure if his neighbors are home, but soon, Nishinoya is working his mouth more, sucking hard on him, and the moans are spilling past his lips.

“Nishi….noya…” He moans loud, gasping as the tip of his cock rubs against the roof of his mouth. Rolling his hips, he begins to thrust into that warm heat, the smaller teen groaning low in encouragement. “Nishi….noooooo….” Each thrust of his hips is met with Nishinoya’s approval. Asahi can feel he’s close, and tugs hard on his boyfriend’s hair, the only warning he’s able to give before he’s coming hard, the never-ending suction of his boyfriend’s mouth swallowing his release making him moan loud. His hips buck a few times, the last spurts of his orgasm leaving his body drained and depleted.

He pants hard, his hair clinging to his face. When did he pull his hair down? He’s not sure, and he really doesn’t care. He lets go of Nishinoya’s hair, caressing his face with his thumb.

“Could you hand me a napkin?” Nishinoya asks, a small smirk on his face. “I think I missed some.”

Blushing brightly, he reaches over and grabs a napkin. “Why didn’t you say something?” He hands it to him quickly, turning his face away.

“I just did.” His boyfriend teases him. The zipper of his pants go back up, and he’s looking at his boyfriend, a confused look on his face. “What’s wrong, Asahi?”

“Don’t you want…?” He asks. “I mean, you just…”

“Maybe I just really wanted a taste of you.” The cocky grin on his boyfriend’s face makes Asahi’s face burn. “That’s what I call an afternoon snack.”

He sits up, and puts his head in his hands. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“You’re concerned about what I said, but not that I just gave you oral on the table where you eat your breakfast and dinner?”

The realization hits Asahi hard, and he’s moaning. “Oh, no. Oh, no. What have I done??” He shakes his head. “That’s it. Next time, we’re just going straight to my room.”

“What? You don’t want to just do it in every single room in the house?” Nishinoya grins. “Where’s the fun in that?”

The front door opens. “Asahi? Are you home?” It’s his mother, home earlier than expected.

Shuffling frantically, he slides off the table, ignoring the snickering from Nishinoya. He hates how normal his boyfriend looks, the smug smile on his face makes Asahi envious. He looks down, and sees that his boyfriend is sporting quite the woody, but thanks to the placement of his black jacket, no one can really see it.

“In here, Mom!” He calls out, sitting as normally as he can at the table. He quickly tosses a banana at Nishinoya, and grabs one for himself.

“Ah, boys! Practice was canceled?” She sets her stuff down, and ruffles Asahi’s hair. “No bun today?”

“I made him take it down for me, Mrs Azumane.” Nishinoya replies with a mouth full of banana.

“That’s alright, Yuu. As along as someone can make him take it down.” She walks over to the sink. “Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?”

“No, I have to get home. But thank you for the offer!” Nishinoya stands up from the table, Asahi following suit. “Have a nice evening, Mrs. Azumane!”

“You too, Yuu-san.”

Asahi walks his boyfriend to the door, and bends down to kiss him softly. He tastes like banana, and his own spunk, but knows he can’t say that out loud. “Guess I’ll see you in school tomorrow?” He says loud enough for his mother to hear. He leans forward, and speaks into his boyfriend’s ear. “I know why you like the jacket now.”

“Why?” Nishinoya asks.

He opens the door, his hand brushing against the bulge in his boyfriend’s trousers. “I’m really not sure.”

“Enjoy your dinner on the table.” Nishinoya smirks, and darts out of the house, leaving Asahi standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Yes, dinner was going to be quite an entertaining affair tonight, that’s for sure.


	2. Aloe Vera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt - "It could be worse."

* * *

Asahi steps out of the shower, the steam lingering from the hot water he used to rinse off with. He sees his boyfriend sitting on the closed toilet seat, holding a towel out for him to use.

“Well?” He asks, taking the towel from him, and wrapping it around his waist. “How’s it look?”

Nishinoya looks at him, and tilts his head. “Turn around for me?”

He does as his boyfriend asks, turning around carefully. “Yuu, you’re killing me right now. Just tell me. How’s it look?”

“It could be worse.”

“What?!” He twists around. “What does that mean, Noya? What are you saying?”

“Well, I mean, what did you expect?” Nishinoya stands up, and moves out of the line of fire. He points at the mirror. “Take a look for yourself, you big oaf.”

Sighing, he walks over to the bathroom mirror and wipes away the condensation with his right hand, leaving streaks behind. His hair is dripping onto his pastly white shoulders, a stark contrast to the bright red that’s around his neck and on his face. He turns and looks at the smaller individual.

“Why didn’t you think about waking me up?” His skin feels extremely hot.

They had gone to the beach earlier in the day with the team, and had played some volleyball on the sand as a team exercise. After they were finished, they had taken a dip into the ocean, but with the weather still not very warm, Asahi had decided to wear a shirt into the water. That was his first mistake. His second mistake apparently had been to trust his boyfriend to watch him for any signs of too much sun. He was pale for a reason, and he didn’t even think about putting on more sunblock because Nishinoya had never said anything. After a few hours in the sun, he had taken a nap on the beach, and that’s when the worst of the sunburn happened.

Nishinoya has a large smile on his face. “Look, like I said. It could be worse. Imagine what you would look like, and feel like, if you didn’t have your shirt on?”

“Not helping, Noya.” Asahi lifts his arm up to grab a bottle of aloe vera from the cabinet. He winces as he feels the skin tighten on his shoulders. “I am going to be miserable tonight.”

Small hands take the bottle from his. Nishinoya guides him to sit on the closed toilet seat, and pours some of the sticky substance onto his hands. “You won’t be miserable, because I’m spending the night, remember?”

“You are not on my good side right now, Yuu.” He mumbles, leaning his head forward as he feels his boyfriend slather the aloe on the base of his neck.

“Quit being such a big baby.” Nishinoya teases him, his fingers moving with delicateness to not upset the angry epidermis.

“It hurts, though.” Asahi whines a little, playing the helpless card a little. “You were supposed to watch me. You didn’t. Now I’m in pain.”

He leans his head back carefully as Nishinoya begins to apply the aloe to his cheeks. “I’m sorry I got distracted by Hinata at the beach. It’s his fault. He wanted to go look at the tidepools. I thought you were going to be okay.”

“Nooooya!” He groans, and closes his eyes. “So, you let me fry myself to a crisp for tidepools? I hope you didn’t see any fish.” A flick to his nose makes his eyes open and begin to water. “Ah! What are you doing??”

“Don’t be rude.” His boyfriend sticks his tongue out at him. “And, you’re right. I didn’t. But, I will take care of you tonight, okay?”

“How so?” He licks his lips, staring up into his boyfriend’s chocolate colored eyes, the pain of the sunburn suddenly disappearing.

Arms drape over his shoulders, as Nishinoya stands between his legs. “Well, I suppose I’ll just have to keep putting this aloe on you, so you don’t cry too much.”

“Anything else?” He presses his cheek against his boyfriend’s sternum. He can hear his heart beating fast, bringing a smile to his face.

“I’ll make sure you’re comfortable in bed.” Nishinoya leans forward, and speaks softly. “I’d kiss your face all over, but I’m not fond of the taste of aloe.”

“There’s another part of my body you could kiss, you know.” Asahi tries not to blush too much, as he hears the words come out of his own mouth.

Nishinoya chuckles low. “Is that so?”

“Gah, come on. Let’s get out of the bathroom. My parents will be home soon.” He stands up, slipping his arms over and under each of Nishnoya’s arms, pulling him into a close embrace. “Thank you for putting the aloe on.”

“Sorry I failed at watching you.” His boyfriend speaks softly, the pain just barely there. But Asahi can hear it. He can always hear it in his voice.

“Don’t be.” He hugs him tighter, ignoring the pain that’s returned. “It’s my own fault. I’m not mad at you, alright?”

“You’re not?” Nishinoya tilts his head up towards him. “Promise?”

He nods his head, and smiles. “Come on.” He lets go of him, and opens the bathroom door. “Grab the aloe?”

Nishinoya holds the bottle up in his hand. “Already got it.”

“What would I do without you?” Asashi leans down, and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Not get sunburned?” Nishinoya smirks playfully.

“Good point.” He walks out of the bathroom with a large smile on his face.


	3. Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - 'Come over here and make me'. I used [this](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/112539074700/bimbo90-asahi-and-noya-dont-ask-me-why) drawing as a reference for this drabble.

***

Karasuno’s ace and libero are both exhausted after their practice game, the smell of sweat covering both of their bodies. But, Asahi isn’t tired enough that when he sees his boyfriend bending over in the locker room, he can’t ignore the blatant tease. He pulls the towel from around his neck, holding it tight in his right hand.

“Quit it,” He speaks low, not sure if the rest of the team is around or not.

“Quit what?” Nishinoya asks, still bent over, pushing his ass outwards. “I’m just trying to pick something up off the floor.”

Asahi can feel his control slipping just a little bit. “I see nothing on the ground, Noya.”

His hips begin to sway. Asahi’s eyes lock onto his boyfriend’s small frame, practically foaming at the mouth, hypnotized by the motion. How did this happen to him? His hand starts to move on its own, wanting to touch the gift that was presented to him. Snapping out of it, he pulls his hand away, and clings to his towel with a quiet desperation.

“Are you sure?” Nishinoya’s legs are now spreading apart, as he stays bent over. “Because I’m looking at it right now.”

“Stand up.” He whimpers, hating that his lust is becoming too much. He needs to see Nishinoya’s face right now, but his eyes can’t stop staring at his ass that seems to be…. flexing? Lord have mercy.

Nishinoya’s face appears between the gap in his thighs, his hair falling onto his face, the sweat getting rid of whatever gel had been in there prior to practice. “Come over here and make me.”

The towel drops to the floor, his hands grabbing onto Nishinoya’s hips, pulling him towards his body. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Asahi’s heated words caress his ear, as he starts to gyrate his hips, grinding against Nishinoya’s ass unabashedly. “Why do you tease me like this?”

“Because you do this to me,” Nishinoya moans low, leaning his head back against Asahi’s shoulder.

Hands slide between Nishinoya’s thighs, his fingers moving upwards, barely brushing the mound that’s steadily growing. “So, you drive me mad so I’ll be like this?” He settles his hands back onto his hips, and grinds against his ass more.

“Yes.”

“What if the others are still in here?” He murmurs into his boyfriend’s ear, his hands repeating the same action. This time, he lets them touch his prize, making both the libero and ace moan in harmony.

“Don’t care,” Nishinoya grinds himself shamelessly on Asashi’s body, making it very difficult for him to not care either. “I need it bad, Asashi. Please…”

He slips his left hand down the back of Nishinoya’s pants, and presses his right index finger against the soft flesh of his entrance. His finger slips in easily, startling him. “W-What?” He asks, about to pull his hand out but Nishinoya clamps down around his finger.

“I told you, I need it.” Asahi pushes his finger further into him, testing it out. “I may have….used the last break… to um…”

“You prepped yourself for me?” He kisses the side of his neck. “You’re so bad, Noya…”

“You think I was just sticking my ass out for you to stare at it? Baka.” Nishinoya moans low. “Fuck, pull it out and let me ride you, Asahi.”

Taking his hand out, he pushes the libero’s shorts down just far enough that he’ll be able to get where he needs to be. Asahi turns him around, and quickly picks him up into his arms, moaning low as he feels Nishinoya’s legs wrap around his waist. He reaches down with his right hand, and slips his cock out of his own shorts, groaning low as he puts the tip against Nishinoya’s entrance. With a quick thrust of his hips, his cock glides into his body.  
Nishinoya is wrapped so tightly around him, that all Asahi can do is buck his hips, that burning desire to fill him completely overtaking his senses. The lockers rattle as they both move together, Nishinoya occasionally lifting himself up to impale himself back down on his cock, moaning against Asahi’s neck. Fingers wrap around the bun in his hair, and soon the elastic is gone, his hair now falling down around the two of them.

“Harder, Asahi…” Nishinoya pleads with him.

“Don’t want….to….hurt…” The words he says and the actions he takes are complete opposites. He grabs onto Nishinoya’s ass harder, bucking into him more forcefully. He can feel him getting tighter around his cock with each harsh thrust. “Nnngh, Noya!”

The tightness increases tenfold as he hears the familiar gasp fall from his boyfriend’s mouth. He’s coming, he can feel him throbbing around him almost painfully so, but keeps pumping into him roughly, Nishinoya’s fingers yanking on his hair hard as he rides his orgasm out. Asahi slams his hips up one last night, coming hard deep inside of him only seconds later.

They both pant hard, legs wrapped around his waist staying tight like a vice. Asahi doesn’t want to pull out, but the realization that they’re still in the locker room, where anyone could see them, suddenly hits him like a freight train. He slips out of Nishinoya, essentially dropping his body to the floor.

“What did we just do?!” He looks at his boyfriend, who’s half-glaring, half-smirking at him. “Did we just really?”

“Oh, _now_ you remember we’re in the locker room?” Nishinoya stands on his tiptoes, and kisses him softly. “You’re so cute, Asahi.” He groans low, when he feels Nishinoya tuck him back inside of his pants. “I’m gonna go wash up. Meet you outside?” He gave a small wave, and walked towards the bathroom.

Dazed, Asahi gets dressed in his school uniform, still shocked at himself for being so careless. What is done is done, though, and he can’t really worry about it now. As long as he made Nishinoya happy, that’s all he cares about. He grabs his bookbag, and heads out of the locker room, knowing that his boyfriend will be along soon.

He walks outside, and sees Sugawara is leaning against the wall, a smile on his face. “Heading home?” He asks Asahi, that smile making him feel a tiny bit uncomfortable.

“Yes.” He nods. “Are you waiting for Daichi?”

“I am.” Sugawara replies. “Oh, and Asahi?”

“Yeah?” He stops walking, and turns back to face his fellow third year.

“Next time, make sure you’re alone, okay? Seeing you two in the throes of passion isn’t exactly what I thought I’d be seeing when I heard all the noise in the locker room.” He pushes off the wall, and walks by him. “Your hair is still down.” A hand touches his hair, before Sugawara walks by, chuckling softly.

“Asahi!” Nishinoya bursts out of the gymnasium, a large smile on his face. “Ready to go?”

“Please. Get me out of here.” He grabs onto Nishinoya’s hand, and drags him away.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sugawara saw us.”

“....Oops.”

“OOPS?!” Asahi sighs. “That’s the last time I let you do that to me.”

“Noooo!”

He knows it’s a lie. But, he likes to make his boyfriend squirm just a tiny bit. He’s too cute when he doesn’t like what he hears. 


	4. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Don't you ever do that again!

*** 

My heart stops, when I see him take the dive. I know he’s going to do it. I know that there’s nothing that I can do to make him stop. It’s coming too fast, and I know that he’s not going to make it. I watch in horror as he tries to do his ‘Rolling Thunder’ move, and winds up sliding on the floor, his right arm extended, the ball striking the court just behind his body.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind!” Daichi calls out, after my gung-ho boyfriend jumps back up with a look of rage on his face.

I can’t look at him. I hate it when he’s like this. I hate that I can’t say anything, because he won’t listen to me. He never does. All the bruises on his body are proof of that. Yes, he saves a lot of the serves and returns that come our way, but those times that he can’t, but still tries and fails - it hurts my heart more than I can ever let him know. But, I know that it hurts his heart more if he doesn’t try. Can I really be that upset at him if I look at it from his vantage?

The game resumes, and I can feel my adrenaline still at its peak, wishing that I could just concentrate on the game. But no, because of my love for that guy that likes to tempt fate all too often, all I can think about is if he’s okay. Is he already bruising? Will I see a large welt on his underarm? Will there be a red mark where he’s skid across the floor?

“Asahi!” My head snaps over to Kageyama, who's sending the ball my way. Crap. I really need to get my head back into this.

“Got it!” I jump up, striking the ball against the palm of my hand. That point of contact - the moment the ball connects with my body - I know it will reach its destination. I know it will land near the server, who won’t get there in time. I see it in my head. There’s no wall today. I channel Noya’s confidence, and send the ball over the net. The moment it strikes the court, my feet are falling back to the ground. That’s it. That’s the match.

Everyone congratulates each other, teams shaking hands formidably. It’s just a practice game with the Neighborhood Association, but Coach Ukai has taught us that each game should be played like it’s a real tournament. I can feel Noya trying to get my attention, in his own subtle way, but I can’t give it to him. I can still see him diving onto the floor, except I see his head striking the court, knocking himself out.

I head to the locker room after our cool down, and grab my things out of my locker. I start to walk out, and come face to face with Noya. I look at the floor, not really wanting to deal with this confrontation right now. Please don’t do this, Noya.

“What’s wrong.” It’s not a question, but a statement. He knows me too well. I sigh, and shake my head. “No, Asahi. You don’t get to do this right now. Tell me what’s wrong.” His hand wraps around my wrist, and he pulls me into the bathroom.

I yank my hand away from him, my heart hurting when I see the look of surprise in his eyes at my action. “Look, I don’t want to do this, Yuu. Not in here.” I can hear our other teammates still milling about.

“Fine.” I can hear the hurt in his voice. “You going home?”

“Yes.” I begin to walk out of the bathroom.

“Leave your window unlocked.”

“It already is.”

My shoulders slump as I leave. I know I’ve got about twenty minutes to figure out just what I’m going to say to him. If that. Knowing him, he’ll be waiting in my room already when I get home. I begin to jog, not wanting that to happen. When I get home, I head up to my room, and sure enough, he’s sitting in the middle of my bed, the look on his face similar to the one that had been there when he had failed to save the ball. Great.

“How’d I know you would already be here?” I drop my bag next to the door, and close it, locking it so no one can come in unexpectedly.

“Did I do something wrong?” Noya jumps up off the bed, and is in my face. “Because it sure feels like it, but I can’t think of what I did!”

I bite my lip. “I mean, it wasn’t wrong, but-”

“What the shit, Asahi?” His hands are on my chest. I know he’s upset. I hate when he gets this upset. And this time, it’s my fault. Ugh, what am I supposed to say? “What the hell did I do?!”

“You’re too reckless!” My voice is a bit louder than I intended it for it to be. His hands don’t leave my chest, but I see him flinch. “I’m tired of watching you hurt yourself!” I put my hands on his, and squeeze them. “Don’t you understand?”

“What are you talking about?” Noya’s eyes still hold their anger, but I can see he’s confused. “Asahi, please, explain this to me. What don’t I understand?”

I pull away from him, and go over to bed. I sit down on the edge, and feel all the energy drain out of my body. “You must have known you weren’t going to be able to save that play. You willingly took the dive, and almost hurt yourself. Again. I’m tired of watching you always get hurt, Nishinoya.” There, I said it.

“Of course I took the dive!” He’s back in my face, standing between my legs, staring down at me. “You can’t tell me how to play the game, Azumane.” Crap. I’ve made him really upset by saying what I said.

“Take off your shirt.” I tell him, not bothering to address the fact that he just called me by my last name.

“What?” He blinks, as he steps away.

“You heard me. Just do it, _Yuu_.”

He yanks his shirt off, and throws it across the room. “There! Are you happy??”

I touch the bruise I knew I’d find there. I watch him wince, as my fingers prod it. “This is why I hate watching you take those dives. Yes, I know you have to, because if you don’t, you’re not giving your best, but don’t you get it?” My voice drops, as I touch another bruise. “It hurts so much watching you get banged up.”

“Asahi….”

I place my head on his sternum, and circle my arms around his waist. “Please, Noya.” My lips brush against the fresh red mark that’s on his right side. I know my voice is going to crack, I can feel it. With a thick swallow, I whisper, “Don’t you ever do that again!”

“I can’t make that promise.” The weight of his arms on my shoulders makes me close my eyes. “You know that, Asahi. But…. I’ll try, okay? I didn’t know that my antics made you this crazy.”

“I’m not crazy.” I pull back, and wipe my eyes. Stupid dust. “I just…. now do you understand? All these bruises on your body hurt my heart. Every time you take a dive, I always fear that the next dive, your head is going to be hitting the floor, and then what am I going to do? I can’t see you get hurt, Noya.” I pull him down towards me.

“I save them for you, you nerd.” He sits on my lap, and hugs me tight. “I save them so you can score the point for us. So that we can win. And every time I dive, I know that I’m making a difference for our team, and for you.”

Hugging him tightly, I nod my head. “I get it, Noya. You don’t have to say anything else. I’m….” I breathe deeply. “I’m sorry for being so stubborn.”

“It’s okay. It’s one of your more endearing qualities.” He chuckles. “It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

My face feels like it’s on fire. “Noya…”

“Say it back, Asahi.”

“It back.”

“Jerk.”

“I love you too, you walking bruise.” Our lips meet with a soft kiss.

“Care to give me another one?” He wiggles his eyebrow at me.

Maybe that’s one bruise I can overlook. 


	5. Heatwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "We can take a quick shower"

***

The weather report said that it was going to be hot today in Karasuno, and for once the weather report is right. It’s fluctuating between 39 and 40 degrees, the humidity in the air making it feel much hotter. The volleyball team is drenched in sweat, the barely there air conditioning in the gymnasium doing nothing to alleviate the scorching heat outside. Asahi can feel sweat running down his neck, the bun his hair in doing little to help cool himself down. It’s days like these he questions why he bothers to keep it at this length. It’s too hot for long hair, and the added weight of his hair just makes him feel gross.

“You guys did well today, considering how miserable we all are.” Coach Ukai talks to them, Takeda-sensei standing next to him. “Just because it’s summer doesn’t mean we quit training. This weather is supposed to get better, but who’s to say it won’t happen again in the fall? This system is a freak of nature, which is why it’s making it so unbearable right now.”

Grabbing his water bottle, Asahi tries to ignore how warm it feels in his hand, and instead swallows a mouthful of warm water. It had been cold ten minutes ago. Ugh, this heat is the worst. He looks over at his boyfriend, and sees that whatever gel Nishinoya had in his hair at the start of practice is long gone, his hair hanging limply on his head. If he wasn’t so drained, he’d laugh at the sight. Instead, he turns his attention back to their coach.

“Make sure you guys drink plenty of water when you get home. I don’t need any of your parents calling into the school and complaining that we worked you too hard, when it’s your own damn responsibility to make sure not to pass out. You hear me?” Coach Ukai asks.

“Hai, sensei.” They all reply in unison, even Hinata saying it with less enthusiasm than normal. They were all really drained, feeling the effects of this heat wave.

“Get out of here. See you guys tomorrow.” Ukai dismisses them, walking over to the bench with Takeda and Shimizu.

Asahi stands up, and watches the team start to head towards the locker room. On his way out, he passes by his boyfriend, who grabs onto his wrist. “Asahi. Let’s just go home?”

“Noya, I’m gross. Can I take a quick shower before we go?”

Coffee colored eyes hold a glint to them, as the smaller teen shakes his head. “ _We_ can take a quick shower.”

A lightbulb turns on, as Asahi realizes what his boyfriend is suggesting. Glancing up at the clock on the gymnasium wall, he sees there’s plenty of time to make that happen before his parents come home. “I need to get my stuff out of my locker.”

“Me too. Let’s hurry?” Nishinoya grabs onto his shirt, and yanks him down. “The way you look right now, with all that sweat dripping off of you? It’s turning me on _real bad_ , Asahi.”

He bites his lip, not wanting to moan out loud at the words his boyfriend is saying. “L-Let’s hurry.” He nods his head in agreement, thankful when Nishinoya lets go of his shirt, so he can make a quick escape to the locker room, discreetly fixing his shorts. As if he wasn’t already hot enough.

They grab their things from their lockers, and quickly head out, both saying rushed goodbyes to their teammates. With his house being so close, they make it back to Asahi’s place ten minutes after practice ends. Both drop their bookbags by the door, Nishinoya quickly heading upstairs to the bathroom that’s across from his bedroom.

“Mom? Dad?” Asahi calls out, wanting to make sure no one is home. When he hears no one reply, he darts up the stairs, taking two at a time to get to his destination quicker. He can hear the shower is already going, not sure if he should thankful for his boyfriend or upset that he can’t wait for him.

Opening the door, he sees steam, but doesn’t feel the suffocating heat like outside. Nishinoya’s clothes are in a pile by the tub, the shadow of the smaller teen visible through the shower door. “Asahi? I sure hope that’s you.”

“What would you do if it wasn’t?” He asks, yanking his shirt off of his head, dropping it to the ground. He almost rips his shorts off of him, the need to be in that shower becoming more powerful than the need to cool down, but lets them pool around his feet on the floor instead. No, he wants to get into that shower so he can see his boyfriend soaking wet. His hand twists the lock on the door, hoping that neither of his parents come home before they’re done in here. He should have called them to make sure, but it’s too late now.

The shower door opens, Nishinoya’s hair plastered to the sides of his hair. “Get in here already, Asahi.”

Not one to keep his boyfriend waiting, he steps in, and closes the door behind him. He moans softly, Nishinoya’s hand pushing him to be against the cool tile of the wall. Looks like this isn’t going to be a gentle session today, not that he minded. No, hearing those words whispered in his ear earlier has made him extremely horny, and now all he wants to do is take his boyfriend, and wants to take him _hard_. He reaches down and grabs onto his boyfriend’s arousal, stroking him gently.

“Nnngh….Asahi…” Nishinoya’s soft moan goes straight to his cock, making it hard. “L-Let me turn around? Want you in me…”

“Hurry, please.” He releases the grip he has on him, moving to the side so that his boyfriend can take his spot. He looks down at his ass, and bites his lip. “A-Are you….?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Don’t worry about it, big guy.” Nishinoya’s smile makes his cheeks heat up. “I’m able to take it. You know that.”

“I know, but I still worry…” He pulls his hair out of its bun. Dunking it under the water real quick, he moans low as the cool water strikes his scalp. “Ah, good idea on coming back here, Noya.”

“Quit stalling, and put your dick inside of me.” His boyfriend growls low, the words turning Asahi on. He looks down, and sees Nishinoya’s ass is sticking out, his forehead pressed against crossed arms that are balancing him against the shower wall.

“A-Are you sure I’m not going to-”

“Asahi! I’m going to be fine!” He looks over his shoulder at him. “But, if you don’t stick it in me within the next five seconds, I won’t be very fine, and you don’t want a pissed off libero in your shower, do you?”

Tucking his wet locks behind his ears, he stands behind his boyfriend, and begins to grind against his ass. “You know I don’t want to piss you off, right…?” He presses his chest against Nishinoya’s back, moaning low as he feels his hips push back, making him rub his swollen cock against his lubed entrance. Lubed? “You didn’t…” He moans low, the tip of his cock pushing against his entrance.

“I _told_ you I was going to be fine, but you couldn’t just trust me, could you?” Nishinoya rolls his hips back, trying to pushing Asahi’s cock into his body. “You were downstairs, and I did a quick job, but it should be good enough. Now, fucking _stick it in me_ , baby.”

With a gentle thrust of his hips, he pushes into his boyfriend’s body, his cock slipping into him with ease. The scorching heat outside cannot compare to the heat he now feels around his arousal, as he pushes deeper into Nishinoya’s body. His hands grab onto his hips, as he places his feet on the inside of Nishinoya’s legs. With a gentle push of his right foot against his, he feels his boyfriend spread his legs more, forcing him deeper inside of him. Both teens moan low, as Asahi penetrates him deeper.

He thrusts into him hard, the grip on his hips tightening as he feels Nishinoya’s body clamping down around him. He wants to tell him to relax, but can’t find the words as he pulls back just a touch, before sliding back into his tight channel. Reaching around with his left hand, he grabs onto his boyfriend’s dick, and begins to pump him slowly, pushing deeper into him with each thrust of his hips.

“Noya.” He whispers his boyfriend’s name in his ear, as he begins to buck hard into him. The shorter teen moans loud, leaning his head back against Asahi’s chest, arching his chest up, pushing his hips back hard against Asahi’s body.

There’s no need to be gentle in here, when he knows it’s what his boyfriend wants. The first time he took him roughly, he almost ended up in tears, too afraid that he was hurting him too much. But after the third time, he realized that it wasn’t so bad, and that it seemed to be what Nishinoya liked a lot, so he began to like it too. Now, when they were both incredibly horny, it seemed it was the only way to give both what they wanted. He thrusts deep into his body, squeezing Nishinoya’s cock in his fist, pumping him roughly.

“M-More, Asahi! FUCK, MORE!” Nishinoya screams, his voice echoing in the bathroom.

Releasing the grip he has on his hip, Asahi covers Nishinoya’s mouth with his hand. He feels his warm breath on his palm, the muted moans urging him to buck his hips faster. Alternating his hand with his thrusts, he pounds into him hard, thankful that one of Nishinoya’s arms is still against the wall, his forehead coming into contact with it after each harsh thrust. He feels him bite down on the center of his palm, making Asahi lose it. He latches his mouth against Nishinoya’s shoulder, biting down as he fucks him hard. He starts to feel him getting tighter around his cock, Nishinoya’s cock throbbing against his hand. The minute the warmth of his release begins to spill onto his hand, Asahi slams in as deep as he can, and comes hard with him, their muted moans a quiet duet in the sanctuary of the shower.

His cock begins to grow soft, and with a gentle push back, he pulls out of his boyfriend’s body. He drops his hand from his mouth, and kisses the spot where he bit down on his shoulder. “Feel better now, Noya?”

“Mmm…. so much better.” He nods his head. He turns around and stands on his tiptoes, their lips connecting with a soft kiss. “Thank you for indulging me like that, Asahi. Means a lot to me when you do that for me.”

He feels his cheeks begin to grow warm again. “Stop….” He can’t handle when he’s sweet like this. It’s too much for him. “You know I love you, Nishinoya.”

“I know, babe. I know. And I love you too.” He kisses him again. “Come on, we should probably hurry up in here, before your parents come home and wonder why two boys are coming out of the bathroom dripping wet.”

Blushing deeply, Asahi pulls away from him and nods. “I guess you’re right.”

When his parents do come home, they’re both sitting in the living room, each with an oscillating fan pointing towards each of them. “Boys? Why didn’t you turn the air conditioning on?” Asahi’s mother asks them, when she sees them. “It’s too hot outside for just fans.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Azumane.” Nishinoya speaks up first. “We thought it would be cheaper to just run the fans.”

“Nonsense! Next time, Asahi, please just turn the air conditioner on. We have central air for a reason.” She walks over to the thermostat, the air conditioning kicking on almost immediately. “Will you be staying for dinner, Yuu-chan?”

“If you’ll have me?”

“You know you’re always welcome at our dinner table.” She smiles and heads into the kitchen, leaving the two teens alone.

“Looks like I’m staying for dinner.” Nishinoya smiles, turning off his fan. He walks over to Asahi, and leans down, speaking softly into his ear. “Guess what I want for dessert, Asahi?”

He has a pretty good idea what it is, and can feel himself rising up to the occasion already. Now, how he is supposed to get through dinner with a raging hard-on? His eyes narrow, as he looks at his boyfriend, whose lips are curled up in a smirk. Oh, he’ll get his dessert alright. He’ll get it real good.


	6. Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Just watch it with me. Maybe it’ll give us some ideas.

* * *

Asahi is putting his school shoes in his gym locker, when it shuts without him doing anything. He looks up, and sees his boyfriend standing there, already dressed for practice. “You could have warned me that you were there, Noya.” His heart is still hammering hard as he slips his trainers on.

“Listen. Are you busy after practice?” Nishinoya doesn’t bother to apologize, not that Asahi is expecting him to. He never apologizes for startling him, but that’s only because he jumps at the drop of a hat. His short boyfriend leans against the locker, waiting for him to stand up.

He shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so. Why?”

“I’ve got something I want to show you.” Nishinoya’s got a smirk on his face. That’s never a good sign for Asahi.

“And it has to be today?” He stands up from the bench, the two heading out to the court. “What if practice runs late? Is it something we can watch with my parents home?”

Nishinoya stops to look at him. “Are you saying you don’t trust me? That hurts.” He fakes a heartache, placing his hand over his chest in a dramatic fashion. “I thought I knew you, Asahi!”

“Cut the antics.” Daichi says to them, as they walk onto the court. “Save it for off the court. Got an important game coming up.”

“Hai.” Both teens quit their going back and forth, walking onto the court, and begin to stretch with the rest of the team.

Asahi wishes that his boyfriend had at least told him what he wanted to show him, so he could prepare himself for whatever grotesque thing it would be. Because that’s the sort of thing the younger teen liked to show him - people breaking bones, people playing pranks on other people, and just things that should never be filmed and put on the internet, like giant spiders attacking prey. He always humors him, because he knows how much Nishinoya enjoys showing him things he really enjoys. He returns it in kind, however, by making him suffer through cute kitten and talking parrot videos. Although, unlike him, he knows that Nishinoya secretly loves watching the animal videos with him.

Practice comes to an end, the session quite the workout for the team, everyone drenched in sweat. Both he and his boyfriend take quick showers in the locker room, neither wanting to wait until they got back to Asahi’s place. Besides, Nishinoya has something to show him, and he would rather let his boyfriend do that, than make him wait while he cleans up. When they’re both finished, they head out of the locker room together, and begin to make their way back to Asahi’s place.

“Now, you can’t get mad at me, okay?” Nishinoya states, his black jacket buttoned at the top, but not any further. Asahi has his sweatvest on, sleeves rolled up, as it’s a little warm today.

He groans, and shakes his head, sections of hair falling from the ponytail after quickly washing it after practice. “What are you going to show me? It better not be a snake video, Noya. You know I don’t like snakes.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a snake video, but you’re not too far off of what I want to show you.” There’s a look in Nishinoya’s eyes that makes Asahi’s blood run cold, suddenly very afraid of whatever it is his boyfriend plans on showing him. “You sure your parents won’t be home until late?”

Trying not to appear too nervous about whatever it is that his boyfriend is planning to show him, he nods his head. “Yes, I’m sure. You always ask me that. How long have we been together now?”

“I dunno. A few months? Half a year?” Nishinoya shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t bother keeping tracking.”

His hand goes to the libero’s spiky hair, and he pats the spikes with the palm of his hand. “I love you too, Noya.” Asahi smiles, pulling his keys out of his pocket to unlock his front door. “For the record, we’ve been dating for 4 months.”

“Shit, is that it?” Nishinoya sounds genuinely shocked. He hits his boyfriend on the side of his head, enjoying the grimace that appears on his face. “What the hell was that for, Asahi?”

“Language, please.” He opens the front door, and steps to the side, allowing his boyfriend to go in first.

They head upstairs to his room, and Asahi closes the door, giving the two of them some privacy. He doesn’t need his family to walk into the room while Nishinoya is showing him videos of someone trying to encourage another person to vomit, which happened once. After a talk with his mother, he had vowed to no longer keep his door open, which his parents respected, for they didn’t want to walk in to the same kind of video either. Nishinoya picks up his laptop off the floor, and logs into it.

“Are you at least going to tell me what we’re going to watch?” He asks, sitting down on the bed.

Nishinoya shakes his head. “No. But, I need you to close your eyes. First, though, set up the bed, so we can both sit comfortably on it?”

He does it without needing to be asked, rearranging the pillows so that they can lean their backs against the wall. He sits in his designated spot, and closes his eyes. “Are you going to sit next to me?”

“I will. Give me a sec, though.” Nishinoya types stuff on the computer, and he can hear the sound of him turning the volume up on the keyboard. “I’ll tell you when you can open your eyes.”

Asahi nods his head, and puts his hands on his lap, trying not to become too anxious. “Is it another prank video? It better not be spiders or snakes, Noya.”

“I told you, it’s not really that. I mean, it’s sort of snakes, but not what you’re thinking, I can almost guarantee it.”

“What does that even mean?!”

Nishinoya laughs, the bed shifting with his joined weight on the it. “Relax, Asahi. You can open your eyes now.”

Blinking a few times, he looks at the computer screen, and his mouth drops open when he sees what’s playing on it. “N-N-Noya??”

On the screen are two men making out, both completely naked. He can feel his heart beginning to beat fast in his chest, worried that someone will catch them watching this. There’s also a tiny voice in his brain that is telling him to keep his eyes on the screen. His eyes are glued to their naked lower halves, mouth becoming dry as he watches the rather burly man stroking the smaller guy’s dick, pumping it with his fist.

“Just watch it with me.” Nishinoya places a hand on his upper thigh, giving it a little squeeze. “Maybe it’ll give us some ideas.”

The man that had been stroking the other man’s arousal lets go of it, and tells him to get on his knees on the bed. Asahi’s heart is pounding hard in his chest, his face burning as he watches the man start to lick the other man’s backside. He wants to pass out, dying from embarrassment, but his eyes can’t look away. He’s ashamed to admit that what they’re watching is having a strange affect on his body.

“H-How did you find this?” His voice is barely above a whisper.

A loud moan leaves the man’s mouth, the burly man’s tongue shoving into the place where his dick should be. Asahi wants to cover his face,  _needs_  to close his eyes, but instead, he starts to feel rather light-headed as he listens to the man’s moans, each moan changing as the other man keeps thrusting his tongue deeper inside of him.

“Ryuu told me about it. Said that it might be fun for us to watch.” Nishinoya’s hand slides up higher on his thigh, and palms his stiff arousal. “Asahi! Is this turning you on?”

The mortification he feels when his boyfriend touches his arousal makes him meep. He would close his eyes, but the man is no longer licking the other man’s backside, and is now licking his low hanging sac. “N-Noya, please…” That lightheadedness comes back, a soft moan leaving his mouth, exposing how aroused he is thanks to this video.

“What’s the matter, Asahi?” The hand that’s on him squeezes him gently, another moan passing from his lips. “It’s alright to be turned on by this.”

“I-It is?” He asks, feeling rather silly and self-conscious. The two men on the screen were now engaged in actual penetration sex, the burly man’s arousal pumping in and out of the smaller man. “I….I feel so wrong…”

“Don’t.” Nishinoya’s hand slips upwards, and quickly unbuckles the belt around his waist, undoing the button at the top of his khakis. His hand dips beneath the elastic band of Asahi’s boxers, his hand quickly finding the older teen’s thickened arousal. “So hard, Asahi…”

He moans, eyes finally closing as he just feels Nishinoya’s hand touch him. “D-Do you want….nnngh….” He rolls his hips a little, his head hitting the wall with a soft  _thunk_. “Doyouwanttodowhattheyjustdid?”

“You’ll have to take your pants off, if you want to do that, lover.” Nishinoya says, letting go of his arousal. Asahi is grateful that his boyfriend doesn’t make him repeat what he’s just said, even though he said it rather quickly.

Blushing, he nods and moves off the bed. He quickly strips out of his pants, leaving his white socks on. “A-Am I going to be the one…?”

“If you want. Or, would you rather I be the one on my hands and knees, Asahi?” Nishinoya is now just as naked as he is, also keeping his white socks on.

The two men are still going at it on the computer. He wants to close the laptop, but the noises the men are making makes him pause, curious to see just how this is all going to end. He gets on his hands and knees, his backside facing the wall, his head near the foot of his bed.

“Now, no freaking out, okay? If you don’t like it, then just tell me.” Nishinoya says, settling behind Asahi. He leans over, and starts to close the laptop, but Asahi stops his hand.

“N-No.” He shakes his head. “Let it keep playing.”

“So  _dirty_ , Asahi.” Nishinoya speaks low, making his ears burn. “I  _love_  it.”

His buttcheeks spread apart, Asahi’s heart beating a million beats per second, as he waits to feel the tip of his boyfriend’s tongue on a part of his body he never thought he would feel it. The two men on the screen are now in a different position, the burly man lifting the smaller man’s leg up high, as he pounds hard into him, much to the delight of the smaller man. Asahi moans, pushing his hips back a little, the pornographic things they’re watching making him so incredibly aroused.

Nishinoya blows a cool breath against his entrance, making Asahi grip the bed tight. He feels his cheeks part more, and then, all is lost. He’s moaning loud, Nishinoya’ tongue just  _barely_  touching the sensitive skin. He cries out, shouting his boyfriend’s name with a high-pitched moan.

“N-NOYA!” His boyfriend’s tongue laps at that area more, making him feel amazing. Without thinking, he shouts out, “FUCK!”

A sharp slap to his left ass cheek has him moaning, pushing his hips backwards. “Language, please.” Nishinoya teases him, flicking his tongue over his entrance.

“T-Touch me, Noya. P-Please…” He begs, spreading his knees apart more, as Nishinoya’s tongue goes deeper into his body. “Oh,  _please_ …”

Nishinoya pulls back, placing a soft kiss on the red mark on his backside. “Where do you want me to touch you, Asahi?”

“M-My…..” He squeezes his eyes shut, almost too embarrassed to say it. But he hears the two men still moaning on the video, and quickly says two words he has never dreamed of ever uttering. “My cock!”

His boyfriend moans low, his hand slipping between Asahi’s spread thighs, brushing against his sac before gripping onto the thick flesh of his girth. “I love hearing you speak like that, Asahi. It’s such a turn on for me.” Nishinoya’s tongue rubs against his entrance again, and soon dips back into the tight crevice.

Asahi’s moaning, crying out as he rocks his hips back and forth, thrusting his arousal into Nishinoya’s hand. He can feel his lower belly beginning to tighten, letting him know that he’s close to his release. His eyes dart over to the laptop screen, and he sees the smaller man now choking on the burly man’s dick, the burly man shoving it deeper into his mouth. It’s too much for the teen. His vision turns white, his orgasm hitting his body hard as Nishinoya keeps tongue-fucking his asshole, his hand pumping his cock at lightning speed. His release shoots out of him, hitting his comforter, but he doesn’t care. He hears a low moan leave his boyfriend’s mouth, and feels a wet warmth on the back of his leg, knowing instantly that his boyfriend has climaxed with him. The video on the laptop stops playing, the only sound in the room now is their labored breathing.

He falls onto the comforter, rolling away from the area where he knows his release is slowly seeping into the fabric. The laptop is shut, and soon, he feels Nishinoya’s chest against his back, his boyfriend hugging him close from behind. He curls up, scooting closer to his boyfriend, enjoying being the small spoon after such an intimate experience.

“A-Are you okay?” Asahi asks, panting hard. “N-Noya?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m good, Asahi.” Nishinoya kisses the back of his neck, making him shiver a little. “So, you weren’t freaked out by that video, right?”

Chuckling, he places his hands on top of Noya’s arms, and gives them a squeeze. “No, I was not ‘freaked out’ by that video.”

“Does that mean you wouldn’t mind watching one again with me sometime?” His boyfriend’s warm breath tickles the side of his neck.

The heat on his cheeks returns immediately. “I…..”

“You don’t have to answer that right now, Asahi.” A satisfied sigh leaves Nishinoya’s mouth. “I’m just glad you didn’t shut it off right away.”

The permanent blush doesn’t seem to be going away. “I wouldn’t mind watching another one with you, Noya.” He admits, turning around to face his lover.

“Really?! Do you mean that, Asahi?”

He nods his head, and kisses him on the cheek. “I don’t see why not. Just…. don’t build it up so much. I thought you were going to show me another gross video.”

“Two guys sucking on each other’s dicks isn’t gross?” Nishinoya winks, making Asahi laugh. “I mean, I did say it was sort of like snakes, didn’t I?”

Asahi rolls his eyes. “Yes, you did. That’s pretty terrible, by the way.”

“You love me.” His boyfriend wears a cheeky grin on his face.

“I do.” He pulls away from him. “Help me get this comforter into the wash?” He stands up from the bed, patting his leg dry with the comforter. Might as well, since he needs to throw it into the wash.

His boyfriend nods, and quickly pulls his boxers on. “You got it.”

After they get the comforter taken care of, they lay back down on Asahi’s bed. “You’re not going to tell Ryuu what we did, are you?” He asks, a little worried that his boyfriend might do such a thing.

“Nope. This stays in here, Asahi. I like having secrets with you.” Nishinoya kisses his cheek. “Sorry, I don’t want to kiss you until I brush my teeth.” A rare blush appears on the libero’s face.

Smiling, Asahi nods. “It’s okay. And I like having secrets with you too.” He returns the kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “You plan on staying for dinner?”

“Of course!”

“Good.”


	7. Pain & Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt - “Your mouth looks great all pink and swollen.”

* * *

My knees rub against the rough carpet, my tongue rubbing along the length of Noya’s throbbing arousal, his fingers wound tightly in my hair. I can barely breathe, as he keeps pushing his hips forward and back, guiding my head on how he wants my mouth to work on his stiffness. I groan low, eyes closed tightly as I let him do as he pleases, the taste of his spunk tickling on the back on my tongue.

A sharp tug on my hair is the only warning I get when I feel him start to pulsate in my mouth. Thick fluid starts to shoot into the back of my throat, as his moans fill my ears, my throat swallowing down each spurt he gives to me. Moaning low, I suckle on it, trying to coax more of the sweetness that is Noya onto my tongue. His fingers loosen their grip on my hair, hips pulling backwards. I try to keep my mouth latched onto him for as long as I can, but his overstimulated arousal can’t seem to handle it, with the low grunt that comes out of his mouth, as he yanks my mouth away from it.

I pant hard, licking my lips to collect anything that may have strayed from my mouth. I look up at him, and stare into his eyes, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath he takes. His lips slowly curl up into a smirk, making my already hard arousal become thicker with the look that is in his eyes.

“Your mouth looks great all pink and swollen.” Noya’s smirk makes my heart flutter in my chest. “You thirsty for some more, Asahi?”

Nodding my head, I ignore how bad my knees hurt in favor of having more of him. He drives me wild, the way he talks to me when he gets in these moods. It’s not often he lets himself get really crazy with me, but when he does, it’s always incredible. He knows that I love it, but I will never come out and say that it’s what I want. When he takes control of me, it gives me the best feeling in the world.

“Get on your hands and knees. On the bed. Now.” His commands make me move swift, practically jumping up from my kneeling position, to get me to the bed faster. I’m already naked, per his order before I had gotten down on my knees and he had fed me his thick girth. I’m already prepped too, thanks to his teasing me earlier, my hole stretched and ready for him to do with it as he pleased.

No one would ever believe that this is how we are in the bedroom. I’ve tried to talk about it with both Daichi and Koushi, but both laughed, and shook their heads. As if it’s that unbelievable that I could be the submissive one in our relationship. How could I  _not_  be, when you look at the force that is Noya? He’s always the one that takes charge - on the court, in the bedroom, in his classes. It doesn’t matter. Even if you don’t realize he’s in control, he is. He’s  _always_  in charge, and I love it. I love the power he holds over me, and the power I hold over him. We’re both guilty of it, and both will use it to our advantage.

My hands and knees get situated on the bed, and I feel his hands on my hips, pulling me back towards the edge. His hand pushes onto my back, forcing my chest to rest against the mattress, my hips being held firmly in place by his other hand. I can feel the tip of his arousal rubbing against me. I whine low, my hair covering my face, as I push my hips back as lewdly as he worked himself in my mouth. I ache to feel him inside of me. When we’re not like this, it’s usually me that makes love to him, which I enjoy very much. These times, though, when I relinquish all control over to him? When he takes me every which way?  _This_  is why I love him as much as I do. We work well together, even if we have our spats. Sometimes, when he takes over, it’s usually in retaliation to something I said or did that made him upset, but not today. No, today we were both aching for this, and as soon as practice had finished, we raced as fast as we could back to Noya’s place - for we only do this sort of activity in the confined walls of his bedroom - and now, I’m practically humping the mattress, my thickened arousal rubbing against his soft sheets, my hole quivering, the tip of Noya’s girth just barely pushing into me.

“You want it, Asahi?” His fingers dig into my hips. “If you don’t answer me, I’m going to pull out.”

“I want it!” I cry out, rolling my hips. “Please, Noya! G-Give it to me!”

“Give you what?” The tip starts to push a little more into me, but then he starts to pull it out. “Asahi, I’m waiting.”

“Your….” My cheeks heat up. I can’t say it. I know I have to, if I want him to enter me, but it’s just such a bad word, and he knows I always struggle with saying it. Oh, why must he do this to me?

Gripping the comforter, my fingers slip over the smooth fabric. “Say it, Asahi.”

“Your…” I bite my lip. “Cock.” I whisper into the fabric, knowing full well that he can hear me, as there is no noise being made in the deathly quiet room.

“Louder.”

“C-Cock.” I try to say it louder, but it’s barely above a whisper.

A hand strikes my ass, making my skin tingle, a low moan leaving my throat at the roughness. “If you don’t say it, I’m going to-”

“COCK! I WANT YOUR COCK!” I lift my head, and shout it out fast. My knees spread wider on the bed, as I feel him enter me with one swift thrust, his arousal pushing into me fast and hard.

“Much better.” I hear him moan in appreciation, his hips moving slow, as he keeps torturing me by sliding himself in inch by inch. “Don’t you feel better saying it?”

Moaning, I hang my head low, as my body starts to feel like it’s on fire with each small thrust of his hips. “Y-Yes…” My voice is thick with lust. “Oh,  _yes_ ….”

Just as he worked my mouth on his body, he works his dick deep inside of me. Each thrust of his hips sends another electric shock through me. I keep my hands on the bed, knowing that if I try to touch myself, he’ll swat my hand away, so I just have to remain patient, knowing he’ll touch me when he’s ready. If I can wait that long. Ugh, my body is so close to the edge already, the taste of his spunk still lingering on my tongue. As if he can read my thoughts, his hand wraps around my weeping girth, and he starts to pump me, his hips thrusting harder.

“You gonna come, Asahi?” Noya’s voice sounds darker, richer,  _orgasmic_  to my ears. I’m going to lose control if he keeps talking to me in the same tone. “Should I squeeze your dick harder, or do you want to feel my fingers on that sac of yours?”

I thrust my hips back hard, tossing my head back. “SQUEEZE IT!” I cry out, practically rutting into his hand. “NOYA, PLEASE!”

“Mmm….that’s it, Asahi. Let me hear you.” Noya grips my arousal hard, making me see stars behind my closed eyes. “Do it, baby…”

My orgasm hits me hard.  _Hard_. I can’t stop moaning, as I feel him work my length in his hand, as his hips bump hard against mine, his arousal hitting me in all the right spots. I can’t breathe, my screams becoming silent as I feel him slam into me, his release dumping into me, rushing into me, each of us moaning low. His satisfied moans mix with my blissful moans, both of us breathing hard, as we come down from our high together.

Noya slips out of me, and gently eases me down onto his bed. “Wait here.” He kisses my shoulder, as I try to focus on the sound of his voice, my heart still beating wildly. My body is out of sorts, but I feel glorious. When soft terrycloth touches my backside, I groan low. “You can lay back in a few minutes, Asahi.” Noya’s voice has returned to its normal, sweet demeanor.

“O-Okay.” I nod, and let out another low grunt, as I feel him wipe off my lower stomach. He guides me to lay on my back, which I do. He cleans himself off, as I try to steady my breathing, slowly regaining my composure.

He lays down next to me, and pulls me to lay against him. “You know I love you, Asahi, right?”

“I do.” Lifting my head, I look into his eyes, and smile. “Why? Are you worried that I don’t love you?” 

“Nah, not really.” His chuckles make me smile. “I just…. I know I can be kind of rough, and I mean, I know you like it, but I’m always afraid of taking it too far.”

I rest my chin on his chest. “You won’t, Nishinoya. Trust me, okay?”

“I do.” His cheeks become a little red. “Come on, are you hungry? I’m staaaarving.”

“I am.” I lay my cheek on his chest, and lick my lips. “I could go for some sausage.”

“Gross! After what we just did?” Noya’s laughter makes me smile. “How about we shower, and then we go get some food at the convenient store down the street?”

“That would work too.” Closing my eyes, I give him a gentle hug. “Not yet, though. In a little bit? Let’s just lay here for a few more minutes.”

His fingers tangle through my hair, this time the touches are soft and unhurried. “Mmm… Okay.”

My body is a little sore, knees still a bit raw. But, I wouldn’t trade it for the world. It isn’t too often we do things like this, but when we do? The pain is worth the gain.


	8. Switch Hitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

* * *

The minutes tick by, their practice not seeming to move any faster than the seconds hand on the clock. Asahi knows he should be focusing on the practice session, but it’s so close to the end, that he can only think about one thing. The one thing that has been on his mind for most of the afternoon, since he shared his lunch period with Nishinoya. And, the slower time ticks, the more likely that he will lose his nerve, and that he’ll just tell Nishinoya he has to go home. He can almost hear the libero telling him that’s not going to happen today.

“Hey!” Nishinoya walks over to him, towel draped over his neck. “You need to shower before we head back to your place?”

Asahi’s bangs are soaked through with sweat, falling out of the bun he’s kept his hair in for most of the day. “I can just shower at home.”

“Okay. Let me grab my stuff, and then we’ll get going?”

He looks around. “Practice is over?” He blinks, not remembering hearing Sawamura dismiss them for the afternoon.

“Just ended.” Sugawara appears next to them, eyes closed with a smile on his face. “Were you spacing out again, Asahi?”

Blushing, he shakes his head. “No…”

Nishinoya had raced towards the locker rooms, which meant that he would have to move soon. He doesn’t need his boyfriend teasing him in front of the others. Not that he would. No, he would never, but still. It’s a little bit intimidating when your boyfriend is such a strong force of nature. One can’t help but be in awe around him, for he just exudes that much personality.

“Well, if you don’t go soon, Ukai-sensei may make you help do the clean up.” Sugawara prompts him into moving, definitely not at all interested in doing that. He had been on the volleyball team for long enough to have earned the right to not worry about that sort of task anymore.

Walking into the locker room, he can hear the showers going, but bypasses them and heads straight to his locker. He spins the lock, putting his combination with a few spins, and then opens it. Grabbing his bag, he unzips it, and shoves his school clothes into it, before closing the locker. He spins the dial again, making sure that it stays locked, giving a tug on it to confirm it is indeed locked.

Asahi pushes the hair off of his face, and walks out of the locker room. He sees Nishinoya standing by the gymnasium door, waiting for him. He walks over to him, and lifts his shoulder up, letting his bag slide in towards his neck. “You ready to go?” He asks.

“Depends. Are _you_  ready for what we talked about earlier?” Nishinoya seems to bounce on his feet, a smirk on his face.

Shifting the weight of his bag, Asahi gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “Are you really sure now’s a good time?” They walk out off the school grounds, and begin walking towards his house.

“Now is as good a time as any.” His boyfriend comments, that smirk still etched on his face. “Come on, Asahi. What are you so nervous about?”

“I just…” He doesn’t want to admit to him why he’s got the jitters all of a sudden. It’s worse than trying to fight for a ball with someone else on the court. No, this tension is its own brand of hell.

Nishinoya grabs his hand, as they head down his street. “Don’t be worried, okay? There’s no reason to be.”

“You say that, but-”

“No ‘buts’.” The small libero looks up at him, his chocolate colored eyes looking almost mocha in the warm sun. “Okay, Asahi?”

He nods his head, knowing that it would be a terrible idea to attempt to argue with his boyfriend. No, when Nishinoya gets his mind set on something, he knows better than to open his mouth and try and change it. With reluctance, they get to his house sooner than he would have liked, the door opening with his key still in the lock.

“You go shower, and I’ll go up to your room? Get started on homework?” Nishinoya takes his bag off of his shoulder. “Sound good?”

Laughing nervously, he simply nods his head. “Yeah, sounds good, Noya.” He watches his boyfriend head up the stairs. He goes into the kitchen, and pulls the pitcher of water out of the fridge, grabbing two glasses and filling them both with the cool liquid. He takes a long drink, his body protesting that it was nowhere near enough water, but he didn’t want to hydrate too much. “Noya! I left you some water on the counter!” He calls out.

“What am I, your dog?” Nishinoya shouts back down to him, making him chuckle.

“No, of course not.” He finishes his glass, picks up the one he poured for feisty boyfriend, and heads up the stairs. He meets him at the top, and passes him the glass. “Saved you the trouble, dork.”

“Ouch, Asahi.” Nishinoya holds his hand over his heart. “You wound me with your words.”

Reaching down, he pushes his fingers through the gelled mess that is Nishinoya’s hair. “Oh, ha ha. I was trying to be nice.”

“Woof.” His boyfriend winks, before heading back into his bedroom. He rolls his eyes, and goes into the bathroom across from his bedroom.

After taking the longest shower of his life, Asahi wraps his towel around his waist, and lets his hair stay down. No sense in putting it back up, as he hates wearing it in a bun when he sleeps. No, he’ll just let it dry naturally, water rivulets running down the planes of his chest. He squeezes out the excess water, shaking his head to let any loose moisture out. Happy to not feel it drip down his back, he leaves the bathroom, and heads into his bedroom.

“I thought you were going to drown in there.” Nishinoya says.

He quickly shuts the door, locking it with trembling fingers. “Noya!! What are you doing?!” Asahi can feel his heart going a mile a minute, the erratic heartbeat making his head become a little woozy.

“Don’t tell me you weren’t expecting me to not be ready for you when you got out of the shower, Asahi.” He smirks, moving away from his spot on the bed.

Nishinoya had taken the liberty of taking off all of his clothes, no books or homework to be found on his bed. Instead, the blankets had been pulled back, and it looked like Karasuno’s libero had taken the necessary steps to make sure everything was set into place. He tries not to whine, suddenly worried that all of this is a big mistake, and that there was no need to do this because really, what would it change?

“Take the towel off, and lay down, Asahi.”

“Noya, but-”

“What did I say earlier?” The look in Nishinoya’s eyes makes him grip his towel tight.

“No buts.”

His boyfriend pats the bed. “Then, do as I say, and just come over here.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Asahi drops his towel, and moves to lay on the bed. “H-How do you want me?”

“I think it would be best for you to be on your back, don’t you think?” The stern look is gone from his boyfriend’s face, and is replaced with a soft smile. “Are you nervous?”

“You have _no_  idea.” Asahi nods his head, his body completely flushed. “Is this how you felt when I-?”

“Of course.” Nishinoya nods his head, and grabs the small bottle of Pjur from the drawer in Asahi’s nightstand. “But, you know what? I’m still here, aren’t I? I’m still alive.” He winks, making Asahi groan.

Keeping still, he watches his boyfriend settle between his legs. “But, I thought you liked how I felt in you?” His fingers itch to grab onto the blankets, to Nishinoya’s hips, to _anything_ , but he had agreed to this earlier in the day, so he could not back out now.

“I do, babe. I really do.” Nishinoya sets the bottle down, and starts to rub his finger against Asahi’s entrance. “But, haven’t you ever wondered what it would feel like?”

He lifts up his hips, biting his lower lip as the finger slips into him unexpectedly. “I…I don’t know…” Asahi closes his eyes tight, trying not to grimace.

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?” His boyfriend’s voice is soft, words laced with a sweetness that makes Asahi’s heart flutter. He opens his eyes, and stares into Nishinoya’s, that flutter increasing tenfold. “I promise not to hurt you.”

“I know you won’t.” He whispers. “I’m just scared.”

“Don’t be.” Nishinoya straddles his thigh, keeping his finger barely inside, as he leans forward to kiss him softly. “There’s no reason to be scared. Look, we’ll do it just this once, okay? If you don’t like it, or if it hurts too much, I will stop. No questions asked. Then, you can take me. How’s that sound?”

Asahi nods his head, grunting low as a second finger is added with the first. “W-Warn me next time, would you?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Nishinoya kisses him one last time, before moving back to sit between his legs. “Relax for me, babe.”

Taking a deep breath, Asahi pushes the worries he has away, and instead focuses on how it feels to have Nishinoya’s fingers inside of his body. He moans low, as one of the fingers pushes against that one particular spot. “D-Do that again.” The richness in his voice makes him sound like a different person. And he knows it, because of the way that Nishinoya’s head snaps up. “What?” He moans low again, as that finger brushes against that same spot.

“Your voice,” Nishinoya hovers over him, pushing a third finger into him. “You sound like you’re enjoying this.”

“Maybe I am.” Asahi squeezes himself around the fingers that are deep inside of him. Nishinoya has done it to him before, so he wants to see what sort of reaction he’ll have.

The fingers inside of him spread apart more, his boyfriend moaning low. “Do that again when I’ve got my cock inside of you, babe.”

“Okay…” He moans low, lifting himself up onto his elbows to place a kiss against Nishinoya’s neck. “I think I’m ready for you.”

“You think so?” Asahi nods his head, that nervousness returning as he feels Nishinoya pull his fingers out of him. “If you’re not, then-”

“I’ll be fine, Noya.” The caring words of his boyfriend, that are laced with concern, makes him know that no matter what happens, it’s going to be okay.

More lube is poured onto his boyfriend’s arousal, his heart beginning to beat faster as time seems to return to its slow pace. He knows it will hurt. It hurt the first time he did this to Nishinoya. No amount of prep had made it so that it didn’t hurt a little. He prepares himself, knowing that even if it does hurt, he has to try and make sure that it doesn’t show on his face.

“This may hurt.” Nishinoya says, pushing the tip of his arousal against his wet entrance. “But, it’ll fade. If it doesn’t, you tell me, you got it?” His eyes are blazing, the small tuft of bleached hair a stark contrast to the red that is painting his cheeks. “Asahi?”

He nods his head, a small smile on his face. “I got it, Noya. Come on, let’s do this.” He rubs his thumb against his lover’s cheek, enjoying how Nishinoya leans into the touch. “I love you,” he whispers softly.

“I love you more, babe.” Nishinoya kisses the center of his palm, before pulling his face away from his hand.

It hurts. Just like he thought it would. It hurts, and he tries to relax, he really does try, but he can’t help but clamp up tight around his boyfriend’s girth trying to push into him. Soft kisses touch his face, Nishinoya leaning down to coax him to relax. He does, and when he releases a long breath, the pain is gone, and is replaced with a feeling he’s never felt before. His eyes open, coming face to face with Nishinoya, their noses millimeters apart.

Nishinoya begins to roll his hips, pushing himself further into Asahi’s body. He leans his head back, a loud moan tumbling from his lips. Oh, _god_. The tip of Nishinoya’s arousal hits that spot that his fingers had hit earlier, and makes Asahi’s cock bounce hard against his stomach. Not wanting to distract his lover from what he was doing, he reaches down and starts to stroke himself, moaning louder with each thrust of Nishinoya’s hips.

Now he knows why his boyfriend likes having sex so much. If it always feels this good for him, how could he not want anything else? Asahi wraps his right leg around Nishinoya’s waist, and pulls him closer to his body, as he feels him drive deeper into his body. He jerks himself off faster, his body on the edge of its release. 

“Noya!” He cries out after one hard thrust against his hidden spot, as his seed shoots out the tip of his cock, making it easier for him to pump his hand up and down. His loud moan echoes in his own ears, his body tingling in a way it has never felt before.

His boyfriend grunts out his name, as he slams deep into him one last time. The feeling of his release shooting deep inside of him is something Asahi did not expect, the rush of being filled making him feel rather odd, but in a good way. It’s something he could get used to, that much is for certain.

“You okay, babe?” Nishinoya rests his head on Asahi’s chest, his arms immediately wrapping around his smaller frame. “Mmm….Did it feel good?”

“It felt _amazing_ , Noya.” He hugs him close to his body. “I don’t know why I was so worried.”

“Told ya so.” The smaller teen chuckles softly.

He doesn’t it to hurt when Nishinoya leaves his body, but he’s surprised by how _empty_  he feels once he’s out. The towel that he dropped by the edge of the bed is now pressed against his backside, collecting whatever mess is dribbling out of his body. Once the feeling has passed, he gives a small nod of his head, as that is Nishinoya’s way of letting him know he’s good. A small grin graces his boyfriend’s face, the terry cloth no longer pressing against him. He looks at Nishinoya’s back, who has turned himself so Asahi can’t see him clean himself. It’s the same thing he does when he’s finished cleaning up his boyfriend. The similarities in the act make him chuckle softly, which makes his boyfriend turn around and glare at him.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I’m not!” He starts to laugh more at the sour expression on Nishinoya’s face. “I’m just happy, okay?”

That prompts the look to disappear from his boyfriend’s face. “I _guess_  I’ll allow that.” He pulls his shorts back on, and goes over to Asahi’s dresser, grabbing a pair of clean boxer briefs for him. “You hungry?”

“Famished.” He nods his head, pulling the underwear up onto his body. “You want me to make us a snack?”

“Let’s go together.” Nishinoya suggests, pulling his pants back on. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Asahi grabs a pair of drawstring pants, and pulls them on, throwing a worn t shirt over his head. “Come on, _babe_.”

Nishinoya gently pushes him, a smile on his face. “Jerk. It doesn’t work like that. That’s _my_  name for you.”

“Fine.” Asahi kisses the top of his head. “Come on, Noya. I think there’s some leftover pizza in the fridge.”

“PIZZA!”

They head downstairs, both with large smiles on their faces. When his parents come home, neither say a word to them, as it’s just expected that Nishinoya is there with Asahi. They hang out in his bedroom, and get their homework done, and enjoy a few more cuddles before Nishinoya has to go home for the evening.

“Tomorrow, you take me?” Nishinoya whispers into his ear, as they’re hugging goodbye.

His face becomes hot. “Of course.” He nods his head.

“Good. Love you, babe.” He pecks his cheek quickly, before heading down the path, walking away from Asahi.

“Love you too.” He gives a small wave, then heads back inside.

He tries to ignore the soreness of his backside, but it comes creeping back in. He rubs it gently, but there’s a small smile that starts to bloom on his face. Yes, he’s glad they decided to do this today. There had been absolutely no reason to worry. When he gets up to his room, he sees he’s got an unread text message. “ _Sleep on your stomach tonight. It’ll help. ;) ilu_.”

“ _Thanks. Will do. I love you more_.” He turns his phone onto silent, and lays down on his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow that Nishinoya had been lying on. He inhales his scent, and smiles, not at all bothered by the dull ache on his backside. It takes a bit, but then the pain is gone, and just the memory of their romp lingers, making him smile more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I have the right to be worried!”
> 
> Set before nationals.

* * *

I feel like Shōyō right now. My stomach is in knots, and I can’t seem to even touch the food on my plate. My teammates are all shoveling food into their mouths faster than they can chew. I look over, and see that both Daichi and Kōshi are doing the same thing as me. Maybe it’s because we recognize the weight of everything right now. This meal is important - it’s our last meal as a team before nationals begins in the morning. I know I should eat. I know that what limited time we have in the morning will be spent going over plays, and I will probably only have time to eat a cereal bar or something of the sort, so this meal, that I somehow can’t bring myself to eat, will be my last hearty meal until after tomorrow’s rounds.

“Oy! Coach! What time is our call in the morning?” Shōyō shouts from the end of the table. “Are we meeting early?”

Coach Ukai looks over at all of us. “Yes. The tournament begins at 9. We need to be alert and exercising at 7. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Coach!” We all answer him.

“Eat as much food as you can stomach. We’ll provide breakfast for you in the morning. Get to bed early tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Coach Ukai goes back to talking to Takeda-san, leaving the rest of us to go back to our conversations. Well, those of us that are having some.

Looking over to my left, I see Noya is shoveling food faster into his mouth than anyone at the table. I want to tell him to calm down, but since when does he listen to me? He turns to look at me, mouth full of rice. His smile causes my stomach to dip pleasantly, as I return his smile. He swallows the food in his mouth, and leans close to me.

“Hey, Asahi?” He speaks quietly into my ear, so that none of the others can hear him. “You want to come to my room after dinner? Tanaka is meeting his sister, so I’ll have the room to myself for a little bit.”

The heat races to my cheeks, as I try not to stutter my reply. “S-Sure, Noya. That sounds great.” And it does sound nice. On the bus ride up to Tokyo, I had sat with Daichi, Kōshi, and Kiyoko - the four of us sticking together for one last bus trip. Noya understood, shoving me to sit with Kiyoko, while he went and sat in the back with Shōyō, Tobio and Ryū. We hadn’t really spent that much time together since arriving, only sitting next to each other at dinner. It’ll be nice to spend some alone time with him.

Dinner finishes up, Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei paying for our meal. “Remember! Seven!” Coach Ukai calls out, as our team starts to split apart. It’s only just after seven thirty in the evening, giving our team plenty of time to unwind before the madness begins tomorrow. I see Noya saying goodbye to Ryū, whose sister is waiting for him at the entrance, a big smile on her face. She hugs Noya, then drags Ryū down the street with her.

“Want to walk back to the hotel together, Ace?” Noya appears at my side.

I nod, and without thinking, reach for his hand. We walk down the street, both taking note of all the different warm up jackets we see around us - most are unfamiliar. I actually prefer that - it makes it easier to keep my composure. We get up to his room in the hotel, and I see that they’ve both already made themselves at home in their room, sheets thrown off on both beds. Noya guides me to sit on the bed, then sits on my lap, facing me. I can’t help but try and hide my face against his neck, a little surprised by his forwardness.

“Nuh-uh.” Noya pulls on the knot behind my head, forcing me to look up into his eyes. “No hiding, Asahi. We’re alone. Don’t go thinking silly things with that brain of yours.” He taps on my left temple, a confident smile on his face.

Looking away, I give a small nod of my head. His fingers pull on the knot, my hair falling down the back of my neck, the headband I wear he pulls off afterwards. I wrap my arms around his waist, and pull him flush against me, holding him close. “Is it that obvious?”

“I know you, babe.” I feel my stomach dip at that word, enveloping him a little closer to my body. His fingers glide through my hair, giving me a sense of peace. “I know how your mind works. And right now, we can’t have that happening.”

“Is that why you asked me up to your room?” My chin rests on his shoulder. “You afraid I’m going to sit in my room, and sink into a funk? Think that I’m not good enough to be our ace?”

He yanks gently on my hair. I pull my head back, and feel his warm hands touch my cheeks. “And what if I did? Huh? You know, I have the right to be worried!”

“Why do you think that?” I ask, staring into his eyes, exposing all of my thoughts to him with one glance. “Noya, I’m not in the same place as I was earlier this year.”

His thumbs squish against my cheeks, fingers tucked beneath my ears. “You sure you’re not? Because I swear to God, Asahi, you’re better than that. You don’t need to panic. Remember - we’ve all got your back tomorrow.”

“I know.” I nod my head, closing my eyes, as I feel his thumbs start to move in small circles. “I know that we’re all out there together. I know that if I fall-”

“I’ll be there to pick you back up.” Nishinoya speaks softly, pressing his forehead against mine. My hands grip his waist, as I hold him close to me. “We’ll _all_ be there. We’re not the same team that we were last inter-high preliminaries.”

“I know,” I whisper. “We’re so much more. We’re unstoppable, aren’t we?”

“That’s right.” His lips brush against mine, with just the barest hint of a kiss, making me moan softly. “And guess what, Ace?”

“W-What?” I feel him scooting higher up on my thighs, my hands slipping naturally down towards the curve of his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Noya moves his head to the side, his lips grazing my ear. “Even if we don’t make it - which won’t happen - we’re still here together. We get this one last match together.” The tip of his tongue licks the shell of my ear, making me moan softly. “So, how about you let me distract you for the next little while? Make that brain of yours forget about worrying about what’s going to happen tomorrow during our matches, and instead make it think about what my body is going to do yours.”

My back connects with the bed, as he moves to straddle my waist. Reaching up, I pull him down towards me, kissing him softly as he begins to roll his hips, rubbing our clothed erections against each other. I moan into the kiss, this distraction exactly what I need right now. My boyfriend knows me so well, because he’s right. If I wasn’t hanging out with him, I’d be going over all the possible ways I could screw up tomorrow. But this? This is so much better than that. Each roll of his hips against mine feels incredible.

We both find our release, moaning into each other’s mouths, as we come just moments after one another. His soft groans into my mouth taste sweet, my hands gripping onto his waist to help guide us both through our rapture. Our kiss ends, both of us panting softly, as Noya rests his head on my shoulder.

“Are you okay?” I ask, holding him close. We had talked about not having sex until after we get through the games, but a little sex with clothes on wasn’t against the rules. I think we both needed that release. I know I did. My lips brush his temple, as he clings to me. “Noya? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want things to end fast tomorrow,” Noya whispers. “We’ve come so far, Asahi.”

“I know we have.” I hold him close, my fingers going through his short locks, hoping that they give him the same comfort as his fingers did when playing with my hair. “We’re going to be amazing tomorrow. We’re going to fly.”

He lifts his head, and looks into my eyes. “You mean it, Ace?”

“Of course.” I smile, any thoughts of negativity that might have clouded my brain disappear, and instead are replaced by these positive thoughts. The more I think about them, the more I know that they will be true. “And remember what you said? We’ll be together. As a team. There are no individuals. We all work together as a unit.”

“Right.” Whatever sudden fear that Noya had felt seems to have vanished. “I wish you could spend the night with me tonight.”

“Me too.” I kiss him softly, before pulling him back to rest against my shoulder. “After this is all over, we’ll kick Ryū out, and I’ll sleep with you, okay?”

“Deal.”

We cling to one another, neither of us ready to say goodnight. Neither of us say a word, instead we just lay together, transferring energy between our bodies. When Ryū comes back, I reluctantly pull away from him, giving him a few more kisses. He walks me over to the door, my rock looking up at me with so much love in his eyes, that I can feel my eyes beginning to tear up.

“Get some rest, Ace. You and me? Tomorrow we’re going to take down everyone in our path.” He grins, hugging me tight.

“You got it.”

***

The crowds are cheering so loud, as we walk into the gymnasium. I look at Noya, who is standing next to me with the biggest smile on his face. He looks up at me, that smile staying put. “We made it, Ace.”

“We sure did, Noya.”

“We gonna win this today?”

“We are.”

“What are we going to do again?”

I meet his eyes, returning his smile. I look out at the court, and feel a sense of peace I’ve never felt before any of our matches.

“Fly.”


	10. Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I wanted to kiss you today.” “Why didn’t you?” “Can’t reach your face.“

* * *

It had been a gradual affair, but not because of Noya, that’s for sure. Asahi had noticed Noya the first day he’d showed up for volleyball practice as a first year, the small libero full of life and excitement for the game like no one else he’s ever seen before. And the two had immediately clicked, much to the chagrin of everyone on their team. “I’ll take care of you, Ace!” Noya had said after their first practice together. Asahi knew that he wasn’t lying, and that he could trust his words to be true.

Except, during the second half of the year on the team together, it seemed that he fell apart, and couldn’t keep that trust he knew that Noya had in him. To make matters worse, he had discovered he had feelings for the small libero - feelings that one shouldn’t be entertaining when they’re on a team together. He didn’t want to pursue it because he was afraid it would damage the way the team worked together as a unit. He knew Noya liked him too, because they were _always_  together, on and off the court, just barely skirting around their feelings for each other. But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t take that next step.

And then, Dateko happened. And he lost the will to ever play volleyball again. Too many times he had been beaten by their stupid wall, that it broke him, and he just gave up. Noya had not been pleased by it at all, getting in his face and yelling at him that he was doing the wrong thing, but he wouldn’t listen. He had to do this for himself. If it meant no more volleyball, then so be it. He had had enough time playing as Karasuno’s ace. Let someone else have the title for the following year. Volleyball is no longer something fun for him.

Things changed between him and Noya because of that split. And _that_  hurt more than giving up volleyball. He had hoped that he might be able to salvage their friendship, but it seemed that Noya needed his own time and space. And being the big softie that he is, Asahi could only accept it at face value, and didn’t bother to try and contact him.

He missed him so much, though. Noya had been one of the reasons he woke up in the morning with a smile on his face, knowing that he’d get to see the small libero at some point during the day. But now? Now all he feels is this crushing defeat, that he’s somehow failed both his former team and his best friend. So, he begins to avoid certain areas, because he doesn’t need to be reminded that Noya seems to be functioning just fine without him, even though he’s barely holding it together.

His third year of school begins, and after a week, his former teammate - Daichi Sawamura - approaches him, and tells him that they’re rebuilding the volleyball team from the ground up, and that he should come back. He says he’ll think about it, because he _does_  miss playing. He almost doesn’t ask if Noya is going to be back on team, but finds he doesn’t have to as Daichi tells him that Noya will be there too. It’s been so long since he’s seen him, that he decides maybe heading to see how practice goes won’t be too awful. He tells Daichi he’ll be there in the afternoon, Daichi smiling as he tells him that he won’t be disappointed in coming back. He gives a tiny shrug of his shoulders, and then heads to his next class.

That afternoon, he approaches the gym, and can hear the sound of practice already going on. He doesn’t know if he should go in or not, torn between staying and fleeing, when he decides that he’s not ready for it, and heads off the school grounds, the defeat still looming over him too much.

A few days later, two first years come up to him during lunch, and tell him that he has to come back. That Noya won’t play unless he’s there, and that if he doesn’t come back, that all the second and third years will remain unhappy that he’s not there. He takes the first years’ words to heart, and decides that maybe it’s time he stopped being so stubborn about all of this. He loves playing volleyball, and misses it immensely, but isn’t sure if he’s ready to get back into the game. Suffering the defeat by Dateko, and then essentially losing his best friend because he’d decided to just give up had been too much for him. He’s still a little scared to head back into the gymnasium, afraid that he’ll just make the same mistakes he made with Dateko again and again. No one wants to be a failure, especially him.

One of the first years’ that had come to him at lunch calls him out, announcing to everyone in the gymnasium that he’s there, and that makes him panic. He’d rather cower and hide, than be a disappointment to the members of Karasuno’s volleyball club. Too bad their new coach has other ideas, and the moment he sees him, he’s yelling at him to get inside, that they need more players for the opposing team. He moves on instinct, and heads into the gymnasium, trying to push back the sudden fear that grips his heart.

He doesn’t have to look to know that Noya is there, and is watching his every move. He wants to tell him he’s sorry, that he wants to just forget about what happened before, but the words are too difficult to get out. Instead, he puts his trainers on, and gets ready to face the new Karasuno team from the opposite side of the net, praying that this game won’t go as badly as the last one he had played did.

The first years that had approached him at lunch perform a quick attack that leaves everyone on the other side of the court reeling. He doesn’t know how to react, and instead feels his palm beginning to tingle. He wants that feeling to return, that satisfaction knowing that the ball he spikes will bring his team a point he knows it deserves. He says it out loud, thinking nothing of it, when he hears Noya answer back to him. The two share a look, and he knows that Noya will be there to back him up, even if it hadn’t felt like that before.

A setup is tossed to him, and he goes for the spike - only to have it blocked again, that crushing sense of defeat washing over him. _No_. He’s reliving his nightmare, that awful wall of Dateko’s blockers, the sound of the ball striking someone’s palm, only to have it go back towards their side of the court. He steels himself, the ball hitting the gymnasium floor already echoing in his ears, when the sound never comes. Instead, he sees Noya diving down, the back of his hand saving the ball, it flying up into the air to greater heights, Koushi moving to intercept the ball.

He hears Noya shouting at him, telling him that no matter what happens, he’ll always do his best to keep the ball in play, because that’s his job to give the ‘ace’ the opportunity to turn the saved ball around. Asahi can feel his palm itching, knowing that when Koushi sends the ball his way, after shouting at him to do so, he knows that his strike will be true. Even if it’s just because of Noya’s insistence, he knows that as soon as his palm connects with the ball, the point is theirs, having broken through the once impenetrable wall. The sound of the ball connecting on the court on the opposite side makes all of his regret disappear, Asahi finally realizing that he’s not alone in this; that Noya is going to be with him every step of the way.

That afternoon, the two of them walk home together, and Asahi decides that now is the perfect time to tell libero just how he feels about him. Small hands grab onto his collared shirt, and pull him down, as Noya flashes him a grin before pressing his lips against his own, Noya telling him in his own way that he feels the same way about him. They kiss each other every few steps down the block, making the walk home last an hour longer than it needs to, but it doesn’t seem to bother either of them.

Noya starts to send him texts throughout the day, which makes Asahi all too happy. It doesn’t take a lot to make him smile, but it seems that his boyfriend knows just how to make it happen. Thankfully, no one seemed too bothered by the fact that he’s constantly smiling, and seems that the gloom and doom that had been there before had just vanished. During class one afternoon, he receives a text from Noya that almost makes him drop his phone on the floor, but he quickly recovers before he allows it to happen.

“ _I wanted to kiss you today_.” Noya’s text makes Asahi feel rather silly, because he honestly has no idea what his boyfriend is talking about.

As the teacher continues their lecture, his fingers swipe across the keys. “ _Why didn’t you?_ ”

He sees three dots appear, letting him know that Noya is responding right at this moment. “ _Can’t reach your face._ ”

Asahi almost bursts out into laughter, but quickly covers his mouth before any such noise can emit from his lips. The rest of class is difficult to sit through, as he really just wants to be out of there, and somewhere else entirely. Soon, the bell rings, announcing that it’s the end of the school day, allowing all students to realize their release is finally upon them. He gathers his things, and makes his way out of the classroom, when he sees his boyfriend waiting a few meters down the hall.

Standing directly in front of his boyfriend, he leans down, and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “You know, you could always just tell me you want me to kiss you.” He speaks softly into Noya’s ear, enjoying the noise that his boyfriend makes at the simple suggestion.

“N-No fair, Asahi,” Noya groans, but then quickly pulls on the yellow sweatervest that he’s wearing, pressing his lips against Asahi’s for another fast kiss. “Next time, give me some warning, would you?”

Asahi nods his head, a large grin on his face. “Alright, Noya. I will. You ready to head to practice?”

“You ready to hit the balls I save for you?”

His boyfriend has a very serious look on his face, which he can only mimic with his own serious attitude. “I know you’ll keep saving my misses, Noya. And don’t worry - I’ll be sure that if the first doesn’t succeed, that the second one will.”

“That’s the spirit, Ace!” Noya grins, the two heading into the gymnasium together. “Let’s kick some ass today, yeah??”

Nodding his head, he smiles. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Noya.”

“Me either, Asahi.” His boyfriend flashes him a smile, before heading towards the locker room.

The two may have had their bumps along the way, but thanks to a couple of persistent first years - or maybe it was just Hinata, it doesn’t matter to him. What matters is that they had made him realize that there is more to volleyball than the failure he’d felt. It’s a team effort, and his boyfriend had made sure to point that out as often to him as he could. And each time Noya does remind him that he’s not alone, it makes him feel that what he’s doing now is the way it’s supposed to be done. Not alone, but with someone to back him up. Yuu Nishinoya - the person that’s taken his mind, heart and body for a ride that Asahi’s not ready to get off of. Instead, he’ll just see where this all leads, and will overcome any block that comes their way, for he knows that Noya will always be there to save him, one way or another.


	11. FaceTime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "...Little lower."

* * *

After a grueling week of practices, Asahi invites Nishinoya to come over to his place, and unwind for the afternoon. A relief from all the hard work the team has been putting in, as they get closer to Nationals, it’s something he’s been looking forward to all week long. Which is why, when the day comes, and he receives a text from his boyfriend saying that he can no longer come over, he feels instantly crushed.

“ _It’s okay. I understand. See you at school on Monday?_ ” He texts back to him, after receiving the initial text that Noya would not be coming over today.

“ _I’m sorry, Ace. You know that I’ve been looking forward to this as much as you have. :( I hate that my parents decide that today is the day we’re going to see my grandmother._ ”

He smiles, feeling a bit wistful. “ _Like I said, I understand. Don’t have too much fun, okay? Love you._ ”

“ _I love you more_.”

Setting his phone back on his nightstand, he looks out the window and sighs softly. Now what the heck is he supposed to do with his day?

***

Early in the afternoon, Asahi’s phone begins to ring. He picks it up, and sees that it’s a facetime call from his boyfriend. Swiping to the right, he answers it with a smile on his face. “Noya! What are you doing, calling me?? Aren’t you with your family?”

“They’re downstairs.” His lover’s cheerful smile makes all the sad feelings he’s been having throughout the day disappear. “I just wanted to call you and say hi, and tell you I miss you.”

“Yeah..?” He goes up to his bedroom, and closes the door. Sitting down on the bed, he rests his back against his headboard. “I miss you too. Wish that we were hanging out right now.”

“Well, I can chat for a little while longer. They’re not asking where I’m at.” Noya replies, a determined look on his face. “I wish I was there with you too, Ace.”

Hearing that nickname makes a few dormant butterflies come to life in his stomach. “When will you be home? Soon? Can we see each other afterwards?”

“I think they want to spend the night.” Noya sighs. “Look, they’re yelling for me. I’ll call you again later tonight, okay? I love you, Asahi.” His lips press up against the camera. “Bye for now.”

The call disconnects, Asahi staring at the last image the video had shared with him, before Noya had ended the call. Lifting his phone up, he kisses the screen, his lips lining up with his boyfriend’s. “Bye, Noya.”

***

His phone buzzes at a quarter to midnight. He sees Noya calling again by facetime, and answers the call quickly. “Hi, Noya.” He speaks quietly, not sure if his boyfriend is in an environment that he can be loud or not.

“Hi, babe.” Noya waves, pointing at the earbuds in his ears. “You don’t have to whisper.”

“Oh, good.” He sits up in bed, turning on the light next to his headboard. “How was the rest of your day? Fun-filled, I hope?”

“Not really,” his boyfriend shakes his head. “Boring, actually. What about you? Did you do anything fun?”

He shakes his head. “No. Tried to do some homework, but just wasn’t feeling it. Wanted to watch a movie, but then I figured I’d wait for you.”

“I really wish I was there right now,” Noya replies. “Hey, I’ve got an idea, Ace. Wanna hear it?”

Resting comfortably against his pillows, he smiles at his phone. “Of course I do. What is it? Thinking about another Rolling Thunder type of play to add to your arsenal?”

“Nah, nothing quite like that.” A chuckle comes over the speaker. “It is a little crazy, so just hear me out, okay?”

Asahi tries not to panic, wondering what it is that his boyfriend is going to tell him. “S-Sure? What is it, Noya?”

“Since we were supposed to spend the day together, and I’m pretty sure that we would have done some ‘fun’ stuff, how about we just do it over the phone instead?”

Blood rushes to the tips of his ears, as Asahi tries to make sense of what Noya is suggesting. “You mean….?”

“I mean, let’s masturbate together. I’m all ready to go, see?” Noya angles the phone downwards, revealing a very naked lower half of his body, Asahi’s mouth dropping open as his arousal comes into the shot. “You like what you see, Asahi?”

He simply nods his head, too afraid of saying something out loud. Licking his lips, he sees Noya place his hand on his cock, and starts to play with it. “W-What are you doing?”

“I told you, let’s masturbate.” Noya’s voice comes out slightly breathless. “Take your pants off, and let me see that body of yours, Ace.”

Knowing that  if Noya had been here this afternoon and evening, the two of them would have done something, it helps Asahi make the decision to follow his boyfriend’s request. He pulls his pants down, but keeps his camera on his face, too shy to show him his own arousal. “Y-You still touching yourself, Noya?” He asks, barely above a whisper.

“I am. But, I wanna see yours. Move your camera down, Asahi.” He nods a little shyly, and starts to angle it down. “Lower.” He moves it just a tiny bit. “….Little lower.” Biting his lip, he angles his phone, showing his arousal in all of its naked glory. “Perfect, Ace,” Noya’s voice takes on a darker tone. “Gosh, your cock is so beautiful. Wish I could have it in me right now.”

Moaning softly, Asahi places his hand around his arousal, and touches himself. “I want that too, Noya… It’s all I thought about doing last night.”

“Mmm… Is that so?” His eyes are staring at Asahi’s arousal, just as his own eyes are locked onto the movement of Noya’s hand on his own arousal. “Which way do you like it the most, Ace? When you take me from behind…? Or when I ride you…? Or-”

“R-Ride me…” He stutters out, his chest rising and falling with labored breaths, as he rubs the tip of his thumb across the crown, wetness leaking out of the tip. “When you ride me, so I can watch your face, as you roll yourself on my….my….” He can’t say it, and instead bites down on his lip, groaning low.

Noya’s breathless chuckle makes his arousal pulsate against his hand. “Your _cock_ , babe,” Noya groans low, tugging a bit more on his arousal. “You wanna know my favorite way?”

“Yes,” he moans low, moving his hand faster. “T-Tell me, Noya.”

“I like it when you slam me against the shower wall at school,” Noya jerks himself off, Asahi watching as liquid begins to spill over his fingers. “Your strength makes me weak, babe…. Makes me so fucking horny when you’re needy like that.”

His eyes close, face becoming far too flushed to look at his boyfriend. “N-Noya…. I’m gonna….”

“Come for me, Ace. Let me watch your cock erupt for me…”

Opening his eyes, he looks into his boyfriend’s, his seed flying upwards as he comes hard, a soft moan leaving his lips, having perfected being quiet with his parents’ room so near his own. He mouths his boyfriend’s name, as he keeps touching himself, only slowing down when he starts to grow soft.

“Watch me, babe…. Watch me come hard for you…” Noya moans low, angling the phone downwards. Asahi stares at the pink tip, moaning against the back of his hand, as he watches Noya come, the opaque liquid shooting up in a similar fashion to how his had just done. He can practically taste it on his tongue, wishing for the millionth time that day that the two of them were together, instead of kilometers apart.

Both stare at each other, breathing deeply. “I love you, Noya,” Asahi whispers, a smile on his face.

“I love you too, Asahi. See you at school on Monday?”

“You will. Have fun with your family tomorrow.” He kisses the air, enjoying how Noya does the same. “Good night.”

“Good night!”

***

At school on Monday, Asahi sees Noya waiting for him at the entrance. He smiles, and goes over to him, pulling him into a warm embrace. Noya wraps his arms around his neck, hugging him back with equal warmth.

“Hey, Noya,” he whispers into his ear, holding him close.

“Hiya, Ace. Missed you this weekend.” Noya speaks just as soft into his ear.

“Missed you too.” A quick kiss is shared between the two of them, before the warning bell goes off. “See you at practice?” He says, setting the libero back down on the ground.

Noya grins, and nods his head. “Yep! Have fun in class!” He waves, and takes off down the hallway.

Asahi smiles, and heads to his first class. With a small smirk on his face, he heads into class, and hopes that the day will go by fast. After their little phone conversation on Saturday, he’s got plans for after practice. He only hopes that Noya will be up for it. Knowing his boyfriend, the answer will be yes.


	12. Thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "I need you now." 
> 
> Happy 3/4! :)

* * *

All day long, Asahi has had this unquenchable thirst that has kept him parched. Rather than pay attention in class, his mind keeps wandering to what he plans to do after school. There is supposed to be practice, but he doesn’t think he can wait until after to finally slake the thirst that doesn’t seem to want to go away. When he sees Noya at lunch, poking his head into his classroom to wave hello, Asahi knows for a fact that he won’t be able to wait. Nope.

The final bell rings, dismissing the student population for the day. Asahi grabs his book bag, and looks over at both Daichi and Koushi, who both nod their head, grateful that his friends can pick up on when he’s like this. He’s _never_  like this, so when it happens, he knows he can get away with it. Unlike some of their other teammates, who seem to find any excuse to slack off through any means necessary.

“Hey, Ace!” Noya calls out to him, as he waits at the end of the hallway.

With one look, he hears his lover groan, and quickly tangles their hands together, Noya dragging him to an area of the school he’s not all that familiar with. But, it doesn’t matter to him, as long as they’re going someplace private. Someplace where they can be….loud. Noya looks around, and opens an empty classroom, pulling Asahi into it, quickly locking the door, so that they can have some semblance of privacy.

Dropping his book bag, Asahi pushes Noya up against the frosted glass window on the door, his lover quick to wrap his legs around his hips. His growing arousal rubs against Noya’s ass, the thirst he’s been experiencing all day slowly disappearing, as he’s finally given the relief he’s been looking forward to all freaking day. He groans low, rubbing himself more against Noya’s ass, just the feel of it against his hardness makes him feel a hundred times better than he has for most of the day.

“Nnngh….” Noya moans, rolling his hips to meet each rough thrust of his hips. “L-Let me take my pants off, babe. I can feel how hard you are right now.”

Common sense suddenly hits him over the head, as he drops Noya to the floor, turning his head away with pure embarrassment. “I’m sorry!” He shakes his head, trying to pull away from his lover. “I don’t know what came over me, Noya.”

“Don’t apologize for what you just did, Asahi.” The tone of voice his lover uses has his head snapping up, as he sees Noya pulling his pants down. “We’re alone. No one is going to come over here, so late in the day.” He hangs himself over one of the desks, pushing his naked ass out, Asahi groaning low at the sight. “Now, quit pussyfooting around, and put your cock inside of me.”

Fumbling with his pants, Asahi looks over at Noya, and sees that he’s holding a small bottle of lube up. “H-How…?” He asks, taking it from his hands.

“Like I’d ever leave home without it.” Noya smirks, then starts to push his ass more towards him. “Hurry up, Ace. You’ve got me all fucking hot. This is _your_  fault.”

He pours some of the lube onto his hand, and starts to coat himself with it. “How is it my fault?” Even though he knows it is, he wants to hear just what his lover is going to say.

“You know why it’s your fault.” Noya moans, as he pushes his hips backwards, Asahi’s fingers rubbing against his puckering hole. “Nngh…” He stops talking, as Asahi starts to prep him with a quickness the two have perfected to a science, thanks to their limited time alone together, due to all the extra practices they keep having in preparation for Nationals. “E-Enough, Asahi. Pull them out, and give me what I know you want."He pushes his hips backwards, causing Asahi to moan low. "What we _both_ fucking want. I need you  _now_.”

The filth that comes out of his lover’s mouth has his dick grow harder, as he pushes the tip of his arousal against Noya’s loosened entrance. The last time they’d had sex in a classroom, they’d forgotten to lock the door. Thankfully, it had been someone neither of them knew, which had been good, because they had been in a rather lewd position. This, though. This position is far more tamer than their usual antics, but sometimes tame can be so much better than the wild. Without any warning, he thrusts his hips forward, Noya pulling his cock deep into his body.

His hands grab onto Noya’s hips, as he thrusts harder, knowing that he won’t break his smaller lover with his roughness. All day, this is all he’s thought about. Driving his dick hard into Noya’s ass, that it had made school an impossible chore. He’d almost sent him a text, so that the two of them could engage in this kind of play at lunch, even though he had no idea where they could have gone. But, waiting for the entire day, he thinks it might have worked out better, as his cock feels so good, thrusting in and out of his lover’s tightness.

He pulls out, and yanks Noya up, and then forces him onto his back, his ass now hanging off the side of the desk. He starts to feel a little remorse, knowing that someone will be sitting at this desk tomorrow, their sexual acts tainting their desk forever. Snapping out of it, he looks down into Noya’s eyes, and then drops them down, to watch as he starts to touch himself. His eyes alternate from looking at Noya’s hands, back down to how his cock slides in and out of his lover’s body. It’s utterly euphoric.

“A-Ace…..A-Asahi, I’m gonna….” Noya starts to moan loud.

Asahi clamps his hand over Noya’s mouth, as he starts to slam himself hard into his body. He can feel his inner walls clamping down tight around him, his loud cries now muted by his palm. He thrusts faster, and feels Noya’s body put his cock into a vice-like grip, as the opaque liquid of his release begins to squirt from the tip, landing on his fingers, that keep stroking his cock up and down. Asahi thrusts forward one final time, and starts to come with him, his whole body growing flushed as he orgasms.

Quickly taking his shirt off, he pulls his undershirt over his head, and then places it against Noya’s ass, as he slips out of him. His lover groans, Asahi leaning over to kiss away the loss Noya might have felt when he had pulled out unexpectedly. He wipes him up, then takes care to wipe off his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm, before standing up. “Thank you.” He smiles, and helps Noya up off the desk, as they both get dressed.

“For what? I should be the one thanking _you_ , babe.” Noya grins, fixing himself up. “Are we gonna get into trouble? Since we’re so late for practice?”

He shakes his head, as they two leave the classroom together, Asahi’s soiled shirt now wadded up into a tight ball, shoved into his book bag. “Daichi knows.”

“Good thing you guys are so close, huh?” Noya teases him, as they head towards the gymnasium together. “I gotta say, I do love it when you get like this.”

“W-W-What?? Why?” He feels completely embarrassed, hating that he can lose control so easily. He’s usually so careful when it comes to matters of sexual relations.

The two stop walking, as they heads into the locker room. “Because, it’s nice to feel as wanted and loved. That’s how I _always_  feel about you, babe.” Noya pulls on the lapels of his jacket, and yanks him down. “You losing your shit because all you want to do is shove your dick into me gets me really fucking hot, Asahi.”

“N-Noya….” He groans low, and kisses his lover, pushing him up against the lockers.

“If you two aren’t on the court in two minutes, there will be hell to pay.” Koushi calls out from the other end of the locker room. “I mean it!”

Both pull apart, but not before sharing one last kiss. “How about you come to my place after practice?” Noya asks, as they get dressed into their warm-up gear. “Sound good, Ace?”

“Sounds perfect, Noya.” He smiles, and then follows his lover out into the gym. He just hopes he can keep his libido in check for the next few hours, but with the way Noya’s shorts keep riding up his thighs, he’s pretty sure that the thirst is going to return, and he might not make it to the end of practice.


End file.
